Christmas Moon
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: He tried everything he could imagine, so many unsuccessful stories and failed attempts to recreate the time when he had the one he loved most. What is one to do, when all he wants is nothing but to hold the woman he loves once more in his arms? Maybe look for a miracle.


Summary: He tried everything he could imagine, so many unsuccessful stories and failed attempts to recreate the time when he had the one he loved most. With each unsuccessful outcome, the smaller his hope seemed to be. What is one to do, when all he wants is nothing but to hold the woman he loves once more in his arms?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone ForeverXBlackXRose here with a new story. This is a Christmas gift dedicated to my very good friend Ashley. Since I couldn't see her in person I wrote this for her, I hope you all especially Ashley enjoy it and Merry Late Christmas.

* * *

The streets and sidewalks were covered with snow on Gold Crown Town as Christmas was arriving in a few hours. Everyone was settling down for the night, as kids began to dream of what Santa would place under the tree and in their stockings. But even than, not all was what it seemed. If you were standing outside of the Blacksmith's shop and looked up you would see the flickering of a candle through a window, who could be up this late? The room belonged to none other than Fakir, the man who continued to write even after the promise he had made to his duck.

Ahiru, the only woman who claimed his heart and plagued his mind. The said figure was sleeping on a pillow next to him as he wrote for hours on end, unfortunately coming the same conclusion; failure. Looking over to the small bird he let out a deep sigh not realizing it woke up the feathered creature.

"Quack?" (Fakir?)

Fakir smiled softly noticing the look of concern in her eyes patting her on the head.

"It's alright Ahiru, please go back to sleep"

Ahiru cocked her head slightly to the side before flapping a wing towards his bed. Even when she's scattered he could seem to understand what she was saying.

"Quack qua qua quack" (Please rest Fakir)

Fakir chuckled softly as he lifted the bird into his arms before blowing out the candle on his desk. Allowing some time for his eyes to adjust to the moonlit room, he made his way towards his bed. Placing the small creature in her bed next to his pillow he climbed in and lied on his back staring at the ceiling. He could hear a light snore as he turned his head to look at her sleeping soundly.

"Oh Ahiru, I wish you were human again, there is so much that you're missing out on"

He lightly patted her on the head once more before he fell asleep

* * *

Ahiru's Pov (Few hours later)

I don't know what, but something seemed to wake me from my sleep. Looking up I could see the moon glow brightly and before I knew it, I started walking to his bedroom door. Opening it up a little more, I quietly waddled through the hallway and down the stairs. Looking around I could see a small opening from window next to the table and flew up to wiggle through the cold air hit my feathers and I began shivering. But I decided to press on not knowing why I was walking this way, through the forest and to the Lake of Despair.

I arrived to the lake and waddled towards the edge before jumping in and swimming to the moon's reflection upon the water. Something told me to close my eyes and when I did, I could swear I heard music playing. With it's soft melodious tune, something stirred within me and I began to dance

* * *

Fakir's Pov

I turned in my sleep startled as I heard the banging of Uzura's drums. I sat up and looked at her groggily before shushing her.

"Quiet down Uzura, or you'll wake up Ahiru"

"Why is ducky go out Zura?"

"Duck's gone?"I said astonished.

Looking around Uzura was telling the truth, jumping out of bed quickly, I threw on my shoes and grabbed my jacket. Making sure I had everything I needed, I ran out of my room and down the stairs and out the shop. I could see my breath because of how cold it was and looked around for any clues until I found tracks... tracks made from a duck. Looking in the direction I didn't know what to think since it was the way towards the Lake of Despair, not wasting any time I took off running through the forest. _Please be alright Ahiru_

Jumping over logs, and clearing away rubble I made my way through the forest noticing a white glow ahead causing me to run faster. Finally coming to the clear where the lake was viewed I had to shield my eyes since the light seemed to get brighter. After a few minutes, the light faded and what I saw before me I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ahiru, are... are you really...?"

She turned to face me, and I sucked in a breath. Same pink hair set in waves, her body more matured, and how she was wearing a woolen dress. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Fakir, what are..."

Suddenly she clasped her hands over her mouth not believing she could speak like a normal human once more. I couldn't believe this and wondered if it was an illusion but something told me no, it was real. Right now standing in front of me is the woman I have worked so hard for and she was a sight to behold. Running onto the lake, I grabbed her and spun her in the air as she let out a squeal of laughter.

"But how can this be? Did you write this Fakir?"

I stopped spinning and placed a finger to her lips shaking my head

"Does it matter how? What matters is you're here, in my arms, and I'm never letting you go again."

I kissed her with so much longing and passion that I could hear the soft moan escape her lips before pulling away and regained our breathing.

"Ahiru, will you do me the honor of officially becoming my girlfriend?"

Ahiru smiled and nodded

"Yes Fakir, I would be honored"

I smiled at her before cradling her in my arms as I began walking back to Karon's as she dozed off. Arriving just outside his front door, I saw Karon standing there smiling Uzura next to him.

"Poor thing looks tired, Fakir take her to your room for the night and we'll figure out what to do in the morning, come Uzura let's be off to bed."

I smiled as Uzura nodded and followed Karon as I began carrying Ahiru to my room. Walking up the stairs, I was careful not to stir her as much kicking the door of my room open softly. Using my foot to close it once I entered I walked towards the bed pulling back the covers and laid her down. After positioning her comfortably I pulled the covers over her before looking at her sleeping face.

"Goodnight my precious Ahiru. I love you, and Merry Christmas."

I kissed her on her forehead before walking over to my couch and laid down finally falling asleep peacefully in a long time.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone please let me know what you all think, Merry Late Christmas, and Happy Holidays. I will work on getting more stuff posted and if you have any requests please let me know. Bai bai for now ^.^


End file.
